bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
HA
is one of Odd Music's elite minions, and a miniboss of The Blizzard of Odd. HA has 500HP, moves at 0.85x the speed of a Red Bloon, and also has the Attract and Protector properties. However, the tips of the magnets are bright green instead of blue and red, and the forcefield is also bright green instead of bright blue. Abilities *Odd Portal: Like Odd Music's Odd Portal, only it can only release 500 RBE worth of Bloons. *Green Portal: Creates its own version of the Odd Portal. This released 750 RBE worth of Bloons, but almost never releases notes. Bloons released by this portal are easier for HA to attract, and typically have the Speedy or Slow Down properties. *Missile Spiral: Shoots a missile that spirals out extremely slowly. It deals 10HP splash damage to the first tower it hits. *Bloon Spiral: Shoots the attracted Bloons out in a spiral fashion, dealing damage to towers equal to 15% of the attracted Bloon's RBE. HA gains 1 AD until all of his Bloons return, although he is still reasonably vulnerable. *Bloon Leak: Leaks out an amount of Bloons equal to 50 RBE, plus 12.5% of the amount of health HA has lost so far. *Bloon Sacrifice: Fires a Bloon at an incredibly high velocity, dealing damage to towers equal to double the launched Bloon's RBE, plus 5. Regenerates HA by the amount of damage dealt. *Pellet of Doom: Fires a pellet of doom, which travels slowly but can chain to five towers and deals 30HP damage to every tower hit. However, it only has 50HP, and explodes upon being destroyed. This explosion only deals 5HP damage, but it effects both towers and Bloons. If the explosion hits HA, HA is stunned and Bloon Spiral is used, and HA cannot start moving again until all of his Bloons have returned. *Projectile Destruction: For the next 15 seconds, all projectiles in an area within 200% of the shield radius will get shot at by miniature Pellets of Doom, that destroy all projectiles, deal 5HP damage to towers, have 10HP, and do not chain (but they do have infinite pierce). *Flame Destruction: For the next 15 seconds, all hot attacks in an area within 200% of the shield radius will get shot at by miniature Pellets of Doom, that freeze all flames, deal 5HP damage to towers, have 10HP, and do not chain (but they do have infinite pierce). *Ice Destruction: For the next 15 seconds, all cold attacks in an area within 200% of the shield radius will get shot at by miniature Pellets of Doom, that melt all ice, deal 5HP damage to towers, have 10HP, and do not chain (but they do have infinite pierce). *Ability Contain: Launches a green orb at a tower, reducing its firing rate by 50% and preventing use of any non-projectile attacks. These effects only last 15 seconds. Trivia *This is its battle theme. If Termite and/or R.R. are on the battlefield, HA's battle theme is prioritized. *Projectile Destruction, Flame Destruction, and Ice Destruction cannot be active at the same time. If either two or three could be active at the same time, HA would be too overpowered. *HA tries to keep as many Bloons in its shield at the same time. It can also attract M.O.A.B.-class Bloons, but M.O.A.B.-class Bloons are forced outside the shield. *If Odd Music is around, rather than sucking it in, it will orbit Odd Music and dart to where an attack is, to try and protect Odd Music. *HA seems to use Ability Contain much more often at low health. I am Bramblewhisker The EXE 15:38, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons